Manipulador
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: El castaño frunció el ceño, resistiendo las ganas de estornudar, incómodo por su nariz congelada y por tener a Gold como un Purrloin restregándose contra su costado. Esta vez no dejaría que ganara. Sería un macho y evitaría que Gold se saliera de nuevo con la suya. Definitivamente. [ImperialShipping][Yaoi].


_WTF?! _

_Quiero cumplir la promesa que le hice a May, de llenar al fandom de cracks y... aquí está._

_:D_

_Estuve buscando ImperialShippings como una loca, entonces conseguí una imagen que me inspiró—la de portada—, y me quedé tipo 'Oh mada foka' xD_

_Adoro el acentro británico :3_

_En vez de decir "Uader" como los americanos, ellos dicen "Uater"(?) ah, yo y mis momentos random xd_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no es mío u.u_

_**Advertencias: **__ImperialShipping. Yaoi. Posible/ligero OoC._

_Y como dice May (debo decir que lo pongo porque de verdad adoré esa frase): _

"_**Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti". **_

_X3 May! :iloveyouburdaplz:_

* * *

—¡Senpai, tengo frío!—se quejó Gold, tratando de que el suéter que traía puesto le abrigase más aún. Green, a su lado, mantenía la vista fija en el camino lleno de nieve, dispuesto a llegar a Ciudad Malva lo antes posible. Ahora que lo pensaba, se arrepentía de haber aceptado la petición de Crystal para ir a casa del Profesor Elm a llevar unas cosas, mucho más aún de llevar a Gold consigo.

El chico de ojos dorados era una molestia; Si decías algo con doble sentido, parecía comprender solamente el negativo—mente sucia—. Se quejaba por casi todo, y también molestaba por nada. Green quería gritar y patearlo para que se callase e hiciera silencio—no era chica, no era Blue—, sin embargo estaba prácticamente seguro de que, si lo hacía, sería reprendido.

—No es mi problema—murmuró, sintiendo el calor de sus orejeras de Eevee protegiéndolo del frío de Johto. Frunció el ceño, escuchando otro berrinche del criador, que se acercó a él y rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, buscando una temperatura agradable—, Gold, hazme el favor de apartarte—fue lo que dijo, manteniendo su faceta de tranquilidad, aunque por dentro quería hacer otra cosa.

—¡Pero tengo tanto frío!—exclamó, esperando a que su rabieta convenciese al Líder de Ciudad Verde de hacer lo que quería. Era fácil manipularlo, y al mismo tiempo complicado, porque Green parecía ser un Clamperl; nunca dejaba que algo se escapara y muy pocas veces dejaba algo entrar. Un enigma más para el universo—¡Me estoy muriendo de frío, Green-senpai!¡No soy un Glaceon, maldita sea!—lloró esta vez, cubriendo sus orejas de la brisa helada que impactaba contra los rostros de los Dex Holders, que iban en contra de la ligera nevada que se formó a lo largo de la ruta 30.

El castaño frunció el ceño, resistiendo las ganas de estornudar, incómodo por su nariz congelada y por tener a Gold como un Purrloin restregándose contra su costado.

Esta vez no dejaría que ganara. Sería un macho y evitaría que Gold se saliera de nuevo con la suya. Definitivamente.

Evitaría a toda costa cumplir otro de sus caprichos.

Sí, claro, Green.

[…]

—¡Están tan calientitas!—dijo el moreno, luciendo sus orejeras nuevas de Eevee, agradeciendo la calidez que estas le proveían. Desprendía el aroma de Green, agradable, algo así como el té de bayas Oram que preparaba Yellow. Un suspiro salió de los labios del mayor, al tiempo que proseguía en dirección a su objetivo. No quería pasar por momentos así nunca jamás, y si permitía esa clase de comportamientos en su kouhai, terminaría por llegar desnudo a Malva—¡Gracias Gre...!

Pero el Oak había perdido la paciencia—bravo, Green, así se comporta alguien racional— y ahora presionaba sus labios contra los ajenos, de forma apasionada y firme, derritiendo—psicológicamente—las piernas de Gold en menos de un segundo. El nativo de Johto apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, y difícilmente logró seguirle el paso al entrenador, que continuó como si nada hubiese pasado.

—De nada—musitó el líder, con una pequeña sonrisa asomando por sus labios, traviesa.

Tal vez debía seguir haciendo favores para Crystal... tal vez debería volver a besar a Gold.

Ambas opciones eran tentadoras.

¿Cierto?

* * *

_(lol) Ese Green es un loquisho xD_

_Esto será continuado òwò todo depende si gusta o no ù.ú_

_Aunque esto quedó tan asquerosamente corto..._

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
